My So Called XLife
by PinkBrideGoneBad
Summary: Lance and Kitty break up, and just when she thinks she's over him, she hears rumours that one of her best friends has taken her place for a night. And what if someone's got proof of it? Read and find out what happens :
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, how're you all doing?

So, here's my first X-Men Evolution fanfic, and it is based on the TV Series "My So Called Life". You don't have to watch it to understand this fic, but if you're watching it currently, or plan on doing that, maybe you don't want to read this fic before you do so, because the end of my fic is exactly like the ending of the show, and reading it will totally spoil your fun if you're into "My So Called Life  
>It's a kind of an AU because I didn't exactly follow the course that X-Men Evo followed. They're still mutants, still enemies, but I wanted to focus on their human side, so there's no mention of them using their powers or fighting each other.<br>Rating's to be safe. If you read the fic, plase leave me a comment to let me know what you think. Next chapters are almost finished already, so make me happy with a review and I'll post it asap :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters, they all belong to Marvel and Fox. I also do not own the plot of My So Called Life, I just used it as reference.

(Please have in mind that English is not my mother tongue, but I'm trying my best here ^^)

Chapter 1

Kitty woke up to the sound of her alarm clock as usual. She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt swollen and itchy, she knew it was from crying herself to sleep last night - _again_.

A few weeks before, she and Lance had broken up. There were just too many differences between them for the sake of their relationship, and she was sick and tired of having argument after stupid argument with Lance every other day. It was like they would fight more then anything else, and it didn't feel right to her. Plus, she knew he was expecting from her something she wasn't quite yet ready to give him.

_**Flashback**_

It was a nice spring night and they were on Lance's jeep, parked at top of a small hill nearby the Institute. They had been kissing and making out for a while when Kitty felt things were starting to get under control. She could sense Lance's arms all around her, turning her on with every touch, she could feel his desperate desire with every passionate kiss he gave her. She was herself burning with desire, but she knew she couldn't go on, not like that, not at that moment.

"Lance…" - she called in a whisper in between their kisses, - "Lance" – she repeated. He broke the kiss and looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes, that were clouded with lust. – "Don't you think we should, like, stop?" – she asked timidly, blushing slightly.

He stared at her for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I don't think we should stop, Pretty Kitty" he said in a low voice, "but if you want to, then we should."

Kitty smiled at him. He could be such a jerk at some times, but at others he was just like a prince charming. They sat straight and stayed in silence for a few minutes, trying to regain their breaths.

"Kitten" – Lance called softly after a good 10 minutes, looking into her big blue eyes - "You know I love you, right?"

"Like, duh!" – she said with a smile – "Of course I do! And… I love you too" she blushed a little, but kept her eyes on his.

"Then… why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked sounding suddenly very upset, and when he drove his gaze away from Kitty's eyes, she thought she had spotted a shadow of pain crossing his face. "I mean", he continued "you know I care about you and I wouldn't do anything to really hurt you… so why do you not wanna go all the way with me?"

She blinked several times before regaining control over her own voice, which she didn't even realize she had lost as he said those words to her.

"It's not that I, like, don't want to go all the way with you" she assumed a defensive tone to try and not show how hurt she was.

"Then what is it?"

"I just… I'm not sure if I'm ready, ok!"

"Do you not love me enough?" Lance asked rather rudely, making her stare in shock.

"It's not that!" she raised her voice several tones, "I, like, can't believe you would say such things to me!"

"Well, if you love me like you're saying, then why is it that you won't have sex with me?" he raised his voice too, staring back at Kitty's wide eyes.

"Because I'm not ready, that's all! And I thought you loved me enough to understand that!"

Tears were welling in the back of her eyes now, and she was shaking with shock and anger. Lance too seemed to be losing control of himself as he said in angry tone:

"What? So… you think I don't love you enough? I've been waiting for you for too long now Kitty, don't you think that's 'loving you enough'?"

"Oh my God" Kitty felt the tears flowing free down her cheeks now, "I can't believe… I can't believe we're having this discussion!"

"Me neither" Lance said, not looking at Kitty this time. "This is not going anywhere anyhow."

"Are you, like, breaking up with me?" Kitty asked in a faint squeak.

"Like, duh!" Lance said in an imitation of her Valley accent, but regretted it immediately as he saw the look on Kitty's saddened eyes. Fighting with her over such a stupid thing was not what he had intended, he only wanted to talk about it and get her motives right, but his bad temper had once again taken the best of him, and when he realized the damage had already been done.

Kitty threw him a painful look before getting out of the Jeep without saying another word.

"Kitten…" Lance called after her, meaning to apologize, but she didn't look back.

Ashamed of what he'd done, he didn't have the guts to go after her, so he just let her walk away from him. He sighed and passed his hand through his hair repeatedly before he started the jeep and drove towards the boarding house, knowing Kitty would never forgive him for what happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one was quite short, so here's next chapter. I hope you guys like my idea, and please review to make me happy! Chapter 3 must be up in a couple of days, I'm having a good time working on this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or My So Called Life and any of its characters and plot.

Chapter2

"Get up, Shadowcat, you're gonna miss breakfast!" Rogue called for the third time, but decided it was a lost case.

Kitty heard Rogue leaving the room, but still refused to open her eyes. She tried to prepare for what she knew was about to come: waking up to face another day without Lance. "Oh boy, the struggles of a teenager in love!", she thought.

She then forced her eyes open and slowly sat on the bed, readying herself for the usual wave of pain and sorrow at the pit of her stomach, that washed over her every day since she had last spoken to Lance Alvers. A few minutes passed, she was waiting for all the painful thoughts to come, but this time they just didn't. She then got up and dressed herself, still waiting for some memory to strike her and bring her to tears once more, but then again nothing came.

As Kitty walked downstairs towards the kitchen, she bumped into Kurt in his blue form, holding a slice of bread in one hand and a notebook and a pen in the other.

"Oh, hey Keety!" he said with his mouth full as he struggled to make some notes on the notebook and eat his breakfast at the same time. "How're you doing?"

Kurt was one of Kitty's best friends, and he knew she was having a bad time coping with the end of her troubled relationship with Lance. He expected her to sigh and reply with a fake "I'm fine" as she did ever since that fateful night at the hill top, but something about the way she talked to him this time seemed different.

"I'm fine, I guess. Actually…" she looked at Kurt and thought for a moment. No sorrowful thoughts had yet crossed her mind so far, no painful memories had taken over her, no tears were struggling to break free from her eyes… that definitely was not a morning like any other she had lived since breaking up with Lance. "I'm great!" she then squeaked at Kurt, that jumped in surprised at her unusual happy tone. "I mean, I'm like, fine, for real!"

"Oh… that is… great!" Kurt stared at Kitty in pure confusion. Just last night he heard her crying herself to sleep again, and she was now acting as if nothing had ever happened. He followed her with his eyes as she waved at him and walked into the kitchen. "Women!" he said in a low voice, and kept working on the paper he had again forgotten to write for History class.

_**Bayville High**_

"I swear! I'm like, totally over him now!" – Kitty whispered happily to Tabitha and Kurt as they sat side by side in the Literature classroom. Evan was sound asleep in the row right in front of them, and the three kept a low voice so the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"Seriously?" Tabitha asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow, "After all the crying and the 'oh I'll never be happy again!', you suddenly wake up and just get over him?"

"Yep!" Kitty couldn't help but giggled nonstop. She couldn't believe it herself, but it just felt so relieving. She saw Tabby and Kurt exchange incredulous looks, but didn't bother.

In front of the class, the teacher spoke slowly, hardly holding anybody's attention.

"So, as a part of this project, I'd like to provide you with something special", he held a small box in his hands and searched the classroom with his eyes until he seemed to make up his mind. "Daniels!" he said in a loud voice.

Evan woke up instantly and looked straight at the teacher "Yes, sir!" he said in the exact tone a soldier would use to refer to his superior in army. A few people around laughed at this.

"I want you to have this" the teacher placed the small box on Evan's desk, and he opened it quickly, revealing an old video camera to the rest of the curious class. It was one of those old cameras that used a VHS tape to record, and most of them had never seen anything like that, since they had all been born in the "digital era". Evan looked at their teacher questioningly.

"Daniel here will be in charge of the recording" the teacher explained, now having gained full attention from everybody, "I want him to make a video of everything he can pick up from the world out there" he pointed at the window, "and how you get through with your lives in it. And then, we're going to use the video to make a comparison to the life that Katrimsky describes on his work." he held out the book they had been studying for the past few weeks, about the behavior of young teenagers in the 70's.

The bell then rang and everyone rushed outside.

"So, what are you planning on filming?" Kurt asked laughing as he, Evan, Tabby and Kitty walked out of the classroom.

"I've no idea!" Evan answered with a puzzled expression, analyzing the camera in his hands.

"You can film us" Kitty said making a pose that made the other three laugh.

"And why not?" Tabby said after a minute of joking about it, jumping with excitement. "Listen, I'm going to Tom's tonight, you should come too!" and at the inquiring look on Evan's face, she explained: "you know, the pub right next to Bayville Park. There'll be a small reunion of the older students there, but we can always crash in. I mean, no one would even notice. Then you can record some people there, and it will be the perfect portrait of what the Bayville students do on their free time!"

"Oh.. yeah, sounds good" Evan said scratching his head. He had a feeling that going to a reunion of the older students at some bar was going to be trouble, but he somehow felt compelled to try it. "Ok, I'll go. What about you guys?" he then turned to Kitty and Kurt.

"Nah" Kurt said waving his hand, "I have that History paper to finish, Mr. Campbell gave me one more day to work on it and I want to do it right."

"Yeah, don't think I'm coming either" Kitty said thoughtfully, "I don't wanna risk like, running into Lance there."

"I thought you said you were over him!" Tabby couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, I am! But I still don't want to have to, like, tolerate his presence if I can avoid it."

Tabby exchanged another meaningful look with Kurt, and the four of them walked on to next class.

_**Later that night, at Tom's Pub**_

"I'm telling you, Evan, you'll get to make a video full of the best screw ups of Bayville High students!" Tabitha screamed at Evan as they tried to make their way through the crowd. "Just walk around and make a video of everyone you can! It's a bar full of underage drunken teenagers, something's gotta happen!" she smiled and tapped him on the shoulder, and then moved further into the crowd.

Evan was going to say he wasn't sure about it, but realized Tabby was already gone among the sea of people there. He sighed heavily "This can't be good!" he thought to himself, looking around, but switched the camera on anyway and began recording.

On the other side, at the counter, Tabitha quickly dawned a dose of whiskey and ordered another one. As the second glass was also emptied within seconds, she heard a familiar voice calling behind her.

"I thought you'd turn out to be a good girl, now that you've left the Brotherhood.

She looked up to meet Lance Alvers' gaze, who looked himself a bit past the stage of being simply drunk. "I never said I was a good girl" she replied, ordering a third drink to the bar-man.

Lance leaned on the counter beside her, and watched as she dawned her whiskey at once. "Why are you drinking?" he asked seriously, at the moment she got another glass from the bar tender.

"To pass the time, have some fun." She then looked up at him and pushed her fourth drink towards him. "Why do you drink?" she asked when he accepted her offer and finished the liquid even quicker than she had done with the previous ones.

"Not of your damn business" he slammed the glass on the counter and turned to leave.

"Ouch" Tabby stood and followed him outside to his Jeep, "sounds like someone's having a bad day."

"Or rather a bad life" he retorted. He then suddenly stopped, turning to look at Tabitha sternly. "Who are you here with?"

"If you mean where is Kitty, she didn't come" Tabitha said walking past Lance and leaning on the door of the Jeep. Lance did the same, standing right beside her, and they both stared at the sky as if lost in their own thoughts.

"God, I…" Lance started speaking after several minutes, but Tabby cut him.

"You miss her, right? I can't blame you. She's so damn…" she was searching for a good word to use, but Lance found it before she could, and said:

"Perfect." He sighed, taking a hidden bottle out of his jacket and taking a long sip of it. He then offered the bottle to Tabitha, who took and even longer sip.

"If I could only be half way like her, then maybe things would be easier for me" she said holding tight onto the bottle in her hands, as she looked sadly to the space ahead of her. "I mean, she's so innocent that she… like… she doesn't even know she's innocent!"

"Yeah…" Lance mumbled absentmindedly. They both sighed, and exchanged the bottle between them until was empty.

After a long while of awkward silence, Tabitha said, without looking at Lance: "I should go home now."

"I'll give you a ride" he offered, and turned to unlock the door of the Jeep.

"Sure" she said as she tried to step aside to give him space to open the door, but then stumbled on her own feet and almost fell down. Before she hit floor however, Lance held her firmly, and both of them laughed stupidly, avoiding each other's eyes.

Lance immediately wanted to let go of her, a strange feeling took over him, screaming in his head that this wasn't Kitty's body, and therefore he shouldn't be holding it. But at the thought of Kitty his mind and body froze, and he didn't seem able to think straight anymore, the memories of the last night he'd been with her striking him too painfully once more. He could feel tears welling in the corner of his eyes, and he suddenly wished fervently that it was Kitty there in his arms, he even started thinking it actually was Kitty in his arms…

Tabby tried to steady herself, but couldn't seem to. She clung to Lance as best she could, trying not to fall to the ground. She looked at him, she thought he was crying, but then again she must have just drunk too much and was seeing everything too blurry to be able to distinguish anything right.

They stayed there for less than a minute, holding onto each other, when their gazes finally met and without a second thought, Lance locked his lips with Tabitha's in a hungry kiss. Next thing they knew, they were laying on the backseat of the Jeep, and Lance couldn't stop thinking of how just a few weeks ago it was Kitty he was holding there, in that same position, feeling her body under his, kissing her lips, listening to her breath at his ear… and Kitty was all he thought about, it was her that he saw right there, and not Tabitha… it was Kitty he was thinking about all the time that night, as he had sex with Tabith on his Jeep in the parking lot behind Bayville Park.

Just a few steps away, Evan stared at the scene he'd just witnessed, with nothing but pure shock printed on his face, the old camera still running on in his hand.


End file.
